Please Don't Stop the Music
by AkizukiSakura
Summary: Atem needs to wind down after working for a CEO known for his icy exterior. Yuugi needs a little excitement after working in a game shop all day. Clubfic, Yami no Yuugi/Yuugi oneshot.


**Title: **_Please Don't Stop the Music  
_**Author: **_AkizukiSakura  
_**Series: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!  
_**Genre: **_Romance  
_**Rating: **_M/R  
_**Pairing(s): **_Atem__/Yuugi  
_**Spoilers/Warnings: **_No spoilers, warning for sexual content between two men. This is a one-shot, as in, an excuse to write a lemon with minimal plot. You have been warned of things of an explicit nature between two men – subsequent flames will be used to melt the peanut butter on my blueberry bagels. Note that this isn't _as_ explicit as _Carry on Dancing_ had been, but there is definite citrus.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by the esteemed Takahashi Kazuki and all subsequent copyrights. The song _'Please Don't Stop the Music'_ is owned by Rihanna who is, again, not me. I claim no ownership of this series or song, nor do I make monetary profit from the writing of this story.  
_**Summary: **_After a hard day at work, Atem likes nothing better than to visit the club for a few drinks to wind down just a bit. He didn't expect what else he found.__  
_**Notes: **_Shameless one-shot, this one featuring Atem and Yuugi. I decided to add to the initial one-shot, though I don't know how often I'll come up with one-shots, and I doubt they'll all be as long as the first one. It's just coincidence that this one takes place in a club, too. The lyrics go about halfway through the song before starting over, along with having a change in the view of the reader's vision. This isn't AU, either, by the way. It's divergent – WAY divergent – but still set in a world where adults play children's card games (© Little Kuriboh) and aren't considered stupid for it._

**Please Don't Stop the Music**

_Please don't stop the music…  
Please don't stop the music…  
Please don't stop the music…  
Please don't stop the music…_

The time was close to two in the morning, the weather brisk in late August without being cold enough to require furs and velvet for the majority of Domino City's inhabitants. The sky promised rain soon but, for the moment, seemed content enough to let the slivered crescent of a moon play hide-and-seek in the heavy gray clouds. Domino was not the kind of place one went for an unhindered view of the stars, though the downtown certainly held its own myriad of lights. Most of them came in various neon shades, especially at this time of night.

This club was one that opened at midnight and closed at six or seven the next day. It was not meant for the average clubbing teenager – there were plenty of others in the vicinity that were geared toward _that_ type of crowd. This club boasted private rooms, services from the waitresses that others did not typically offer, and stages for strippers and the occasional bold patron on open-floor nights. Some would suggest that this club seemed too ritzy for the average citizen but, in reality, it was simply meant for adults to enjoy rather than teenagers. The minimum age to get in was twenty-one.

_It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
_

Looking at him, most people would say that Atem was the very last person who would visit a club. Dealing with him, most people would assume he had the perfect life: sinful sexuality in his moves, intelligence, a top position in a company run by a blue-eyed, cold-hearted CEO, grudging respect from that same CEO… Most didn't stop to think, to realize, that he had headache upon headache to deal with. Between people canceling and rescheduling appointments, equipment needed to be tested one last time, bugs needing to be worked out, programs to be written…

By the end of the day there were perhaps four people left in the building beyond the janitors, maids, and security personnel: the CEO, his little brother, his secretary, and Atem. And the day did not typically end until at least midnight – sometimes, like tonight, the day ended closer to the time it was now. Of course, Atem should have been expecting is, considering the biggest shopping holiday of the year was just around the corner. Perhaps three months seemed like a long time but, to a business specializing in virtual games, Christmas could never be far enough away to give them plenty of time.

Perhaps, though, people might just suspect that Atem could dance. His skin was a dark bronze, his eyes exotically slanted, his hair a rich mix of color that was, astonishingly enough, completely natural. A native of Egypt, Atem had only come here because of the job opportunity and the position he'd been offered. To this day, as far as he knew, Atem was the only person who'd been able to best the CEO in a specific game, and that had been the key to earning that smidgeon of respect.

Atem hadn't bothered to go home and change to something that was club-worthy. He still wore his slacks, shined shoes, and white dress shirt. His jacket, at least, he'd left in the car. He was expressionless as he showed his ID – while he wasn't exactly short, his was missing a few inches of height that other men his age seemed to have found.

This night Atem wasn't really feeling the dance, but as he emerged into the main room and felt the mellow bass surround him, the vocals rich, the instrumentals soothing, some of the tension in his shoulders leeched away. He wasn't shy about heading straight for the bar, nor was he averse to starting the night off simply with a frozen margarita. While waiting for his drink, Atem took the time to glance over at the dance floor. For a club that was quite popular, he noticed, it wasn't packed, but that could simply be because it was now almost two thirty. Between two and four in the morning there was usually a lull in patrons before it picked up again – that was one of the reasons Atem came to this place when he ended up working so late.

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)_

_Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do?_

There was a flash just then, though, something surprising that had Atem turning a little more in his seat to find it again. With the lack of patrons the music was slower, the lights more mellow, and the people on the floor easier to see. It was that flash of silver that had caught his attention but it was the figure dancing alone that kept his attention. Distantly Atem realized that they could almost be twins but for a few minor differences. The other was pale, his skin tone highlighted against black leather and silver fastenings, something silver shining in his belly button and at his ears.

His hair was a mix of three colors, too, but whereas Atem's bore gold- and crimson-crowned black, lavender and gold adorned a shock of raven, gravity-defying tresses. From here Atem couldn't see much else about the youth, but for some reason that only piqued his interest more.

He couldn't say just what about the dancing young man had so intrigued him, only that he was mildly surprised to have found anyone that looked remotely interesting here at all. Atem didn't come here, after all, to socialize. He came to dance and drink and to watch the crowd go by through half-lidded eyes.

The soft, muffled _clink_ of a glass being set down on a napkin and the equally muted sound of it being slid over the counter drew Atem's attention back to the bartender and then down to the drink he'd temporarily forgotten ordering. Murmuring something that constituted his thanks to the 'tender, Atem indulged in the first taste of his drink with a soft, pleased sigh. The thin stem of his margarita glass held nimbly between his fingers, Atem turned instinctively back to the dance floor, gaze automatically seeking and finding the one who had so easily managed to captivate him.

He was startled to find that, now, he was being watched too.

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't  
_

How long had the other been watching him? It couldn't have been long at all, since Atem had only turned away long enough to get his drink. Two minutes, tops, maybe a handful of seconds because he'd savored that first sip a little longer than usual.

How had the other even known he'd been watching? Those eyes had been closed, his dancing smooth and unrushed, his gaze on nothing in particular. Had Atem missed something after all?

Atem was even more surprised to realize that his desire to get up was rapidly making its presence known, even though Atem had intially not wanted to dance tonight. He debated getting up or staying put, the allure of the other as powerful as his desire to finish this margarita. To his surprise a voice spoke up in his ear, tearing his attention from the dancer to the blonde bartender.

"He wants you to dance with him," the bartender remarked smoothly as though he was simply mentioning the weather.

Fuck, was everyone watching him tonight without his knowing? Undaunted by his silence, the man continued, his smile strangely gentle as he wiped a glass idly.

"He doesn't often do that, you know… Want a partner, that is. There aren't many that can keep up with him… Too many that get flustered…" A honeyed, warm amber gaze shifted to Atem's surprised crimson stare. "But you shouldn't if you don't think you can. Yuugi doesn't like to be disappointed…"

And just like that the bartender was off to tend to another patron. If Atem had been any less of a person he might even have gaped after the man, or bristled at the implications that he wasn't good enough for anyone, even this _Yuugi_. Irately Atem took another drink but he made the mistake of glancing over the wide, salted rim of the glass to find that the dancer was watching him again, and this time when he moved into the next step there was a decidedly invitational note to his movemements. Atem set his glass down.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
_

He was unused to dancing with people that weren't in awe of his physique and sexual appeal, but where Atem exuded the aura of pure, masculine sex this youth was sinful innocence wrapped in black leather and ending with a flourish of silver piercings and arrayed chains.

Even so, when Atem slipped easily into his dance he saw approval and, interestingly enough, faint amusement in eyes that were the color of deep amethysts. At first Atem had meant for it to be a simple dance – pulling out moves to show he was inferior to no one, his competitive nature raised, but then Yuugi turned, presenting his back, and took a step in reverse.

Suddenly Atem found himself with an armful of Yuugi and a change in the song, from something meaningless and mellow to a heavy bass and lyrics that would sear any soul. There was a tilt to Yuugi's delicate brows, too – a challenge in those violet depths. Atem recognized the teasing question, wondering if he could keep up with the change to something that was pure, raw dance and sensual steps to match the song. To answer, Atem dropped his hands to Yuugi's hips and tugged him around, catching that amused stare.

He fell easily into the dominant role because Yuugi fell easily into the submissive, his small hands twining with surprising dexterity through Atem's and tugging so that the tanned man's hands rested around Yuugi's waist. The position brought them flush together and Atem found his gaze drawn down to lips that were plush and parted, resting so close to his own, and down the line of a pale throat, his view hindered by a simple black collar.

How could such a youthful man so easily give off the same vibes of pure sex that Atem could? It didn't seem possible and yet, as they danced, Atem had never wanted to taste anyone's lips that badly.

_Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_-YGO-_

_It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

His life wasn't all that hectic, really. He tended his grandfather's shop – one that sold various games – and made sure his grandfather took it easy. He had finished high school, of course, but had no real plans for college. His money came from his family's game shop and from the tournaments he participated in. Doubtless he could earn more if he took part in bigger events, but his grandfather needed him.

Besides, Yuugi was only twenty-one – barely an adult now – and he had his whole life to live. That didn't mean he didn't often get restless. There was only so much that tending a game shop could do to appeal to a young man just entering adulthood, after all.

It was through Jounouchi that Yuugi had heard of one of Domino's clubs. Jounouchi was a bartender there five nights of seven and he knew that Yuugi liked to dance but didn't like the teenagers in the typical clubs. It was the ideal situation for someone like Yuugi, who only wanted to dance and to forget for a little while what an unadventurous life he lived.

It was rare that Yuugi ever actively sought a dance partner, rarer still that he let anyone touch him. There were people he danced around, of course – the floor wasn't his – but people knew better by now than to approach unless he gave them the _look_, and they had learned by now that he rarely ever gave the _look_. Everyone knew approaching that innocence was a bad idea with the honey-eyed bartender always keeping a close eye on him, but even if they couldn't dance with him it was still arousing to watch him dance, especially on the rare occasions that he had a partner.

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)_

_Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do?_

Yuugi had never seen this man in here before but, then again, Yuugi was rarely here at the same time. In fact, this was probably the earliest he'd ever come in and, from the loose tie around the man's neck and the business attire he wore, Yuugi could only guess that this man came here after work.

The similarities between them were astonishing, but if all of the sex and appeal in Yuugi had been sucked out of him and molded into a corporeal form it still wouldn't have held a candle to the aura of pure sex that the other man bore. It only took one look, one glance when the man was watching him, for the man to know that Yuugi had caught him staring and that the violet-eyed youth desired a partner right about now, though he hadn't come in with the intention to dance with anyone this night.

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't_

It didn't take a genius to realize that Yuugi wanted him to come over here, but Jounouchi still had to mention it to the man before he finally decided to come over to dance.

It was a good thing, too, or else Yuugi might have had to ruin his image and go over there. He could do it sexually, of course, to save some of his image, but people knew him as untouchable unless he permitted it, and he never went to anyone. _They_ came to _him._

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty_

A businessman indeed, but now that he was here, Yuugi could tell he was interested. He didn't seem about to leave – no calls waiting to be taken, no meetings to prepare for. He was _here_, _now_, and Yuugi had never felt such a strong wish to dance with anyone as he did when this man began to dance, too. They weren't touching but their eyes were locked. They weren't that close but their breaths mingled so easily and so sweetly.

Yuugi could not help but be mildly amused by the way this man was looking at him, as though he was surprised to have found a competent dancer, and that maybe he wasn't regretting stepping over here and leaving his drink to sit there for condensation to form on the glass. Yuugi would have to have Jounouchi make him a fresh drink when this was all over.

Yuugi heard the last of the notes fade and his ears caught the sounds of a new song. His gaze flicked only briefly over to the DJ. The snowy-haired man caught his glance and winked just slightly. Yuugi knew why, too – the new song was sex in sounds and movement, passion on the dancefloor with no restraint. He might have smiled just faintly but if the man caught it, or even reacted, he missed it when he took the plunge and shifted, his back resting so carefully against his partner's chest. He wondered, briefly, if the man would take his suggestion.

Glancing up over his shoulder, he let his eyebrows lift just slightly, the challenge in that tilt – in his eyes – obviously readable because his partner caught his hips and turned him neatly. Yuugi was surprised, though he didn't show it, and now they were chest-to-chest.

He was interested, then, and Yuugi easily caught hands that were bigger than his, the fingers just as slender, and twined his fingers with his partner's to draw those hands around his waist. The change brought them closer, their clothes and profiles melding until it was hard to tell where Yuugi ended and the man began.

Yuugi tipped his head up just a little – for this man topped him by a scant inch of height – and he watched that crimson stare turn hungry and heavy as it dropped to his lips and fell down the line of his throat like water. His partner's lips were thinner on the top but well-shaped, exotic and dusky, and Yuugi never thought he'd fall prey to such a harsh desire to kiss anyone.

_Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

The music had ended, the patrons had picked up with the time and the chatter rose, but it didn't take words for Atem to suggest they leave and it didn't take a comment for Yuugi to say yes. When Atem led Yuugi to a black mercedes the latter raised an eyebrow, impressed, and the former gave him a long, slow smirk. Yuugi did not contest letting Atem pick the place – Yuugi's grandfather was home, after all, and what they were intending to do couldn't be done with an elderly relative in the house. It just didn't work.

The trip was silent, but not uncomfortable, and Yuugi caught Atem glancing at him on more than one occasion. All things considered, Yuugi was not surprised when Atem parked in the underground deck of an apartment building where rich, famous, or otherwise distinguished people resided. He was mildly surprised when they got off on the top floor, his unspoken comment of _Penthouse?_ lingering in the air, to which Atem offered only a soft chuckle.

Their eyes met in that moment, the amusement in the air transforming swiftly to heat and electricity, and Yuugi was unsure who closed the distance, only that it had been done and that there were lips pressed to his. The soft jangle of keys was cut off as they fell to the carpeted floor. Yuugi's arms went around Atem's neck, Atem's around his waist to rest at the small of his back and pressing him closer. Their dance had affected the both of them in a painfully obvious way, but there was the matter of tasting and touching before that problem could be fullfilled.

In any case, the bedroom was clearly too far to go, because when Atem finally released Yuugi's lips the smaller found that they had somehow migrated to the living room rather than the entryway. The simple fact that Atem had managed the movement without Yuugi realizing they were moving spoke volumes on how easily Atem manipulated his tongue and lips. Yuugi spared a glance around the room. There was a couch that could be useful but that was too tame for Yuugi's tastes. He liked the comfortable-looking chair and the foot stool that rested not far from it better.

He startled Atem when he caught the man's shirt collar and dragged him down for another kiss – there was a flash of surprise in those crimson eyes as proof – but this time it was Yuugi's turn to maneuver them. Atem managed to grab the top again, though, when Yuugi found that the zipper on his short tank top had been unzipped and that Atem's bare hands on his skin was probably the best sensation he'd ever felt. He didn't say that but the sound he made against Atem's lips when the man ran an experimental finger over a pierced nipple must have conveyed his thoughts just as well.

It was Atem who broke the kiss again but he wasted no time in dragging his tongue and teeth down Yuugi's neck, tasting the salt of sweat from their dance but also the unique flavor that was pure Yuugi. It was intoxicating to his senses and surely the ambrosia of the gods couldn't have tasted so enticingly addicting.

After the loss of Yuugi's top it didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to end up somewhere else – neither of them cared where, only that they were out of the way, and Atem was the one who decided to explore. The foot rest was large, at nearly three feet in circumfrence, so it was just big enough for Atem to guide Yuugi down onto it, his pale legs bent at the knee, his feet upon the floor, his legs spread so lusciously and his back arched just so.

One taste hadn't been enough for Atem and so the first thing he attacked was the slender column of Yuugi's neck, the black collar the only article left on Yuugi beyond his piercings. There was so much skin to explore, the hoops piercing both nipples, the taunt muscles playing under the skin of Yuugi's abdomen, and the straining proof of his desire. Atem sucked harshly against Yuugi's neck, his intention to leave a mark against that pale skin, and his hands dropped to those erect nipples, slipping over the hoops and tugging.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)_

The sound that Yuugi made as his back arched instantly was music to Atem and so he promptly did it again as he finished the mark, drawing back to observe the purples and reds already flooding to the surface of Yuugi's neck. He didn't have to tell Yuugi that it was a mark to claim him because he knew Yuugi would already know that, and when he lowered his lips to taste a rosy nipple he didn't think Yuugi needed to be told anything at all.

It was so easy to draw the violet-eyed man from his shell as Atem peppered kisses over his skin, drawing downward, and if Yuugi had known his name he was sure the younger man would have moaned it when he nearly came so beautifully, his back slumping down against the cushion of the footstool and his breath short. Perhaps Atem might have purred Yuugi's name, but talking with his mouth full was too much for him to attempt at the moment.

Perhaps it had been cruel to bring Yuugi so close to the edge and then deny him release, but Atem wasn't finished yet, and when he lifted a hand and slipped two fingers into Yuugi's mouth the man instantly sucked them in and did things to them with his tongue that had Atem lightheaded by the time he judged they were moist enough.

Preparing a man for this next step – or even a woman, though Atem spent time with them rarely – was a delicate operation. Fortunately Yuugi seemed to have experience in this matter for, while he tensed up initially, he relaxed soon after the first finger had slid past muscle that resisted only briefly. Perhaps it was more painful than Yuugi let on, though, because his teeth bit into his lower lip and his erection had waned, but both he and Atem had to know that it would get better.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

By the time Atem had loosened his lover enough Yuugi was breathing soft gasps and close to begging – Atem suspected as he rose to his knees that pride was the only thing that kept Yuugi from voicing his pleas. His hands were gentle as he caught Yuugi's hips, his lips soft as he soothed away the faint tears that brushed Yuugi's cheeks, his grip gentle but firm as he helped Yuugi turn on the stool. There was just enough height to the stool that Yuugi's chest lay on the cushions and his knees rested upon the floor without his body slanting downward – the way he lay had his chest nearly parallel to the floor.

It was habit for Atem to drop kisses over the skin of his lovers as he pressed in, though this time he let his lips and tongue trace the tattoo of a puzzle-piece-shaped outline filled with various game pieces – a piece from the game _Sorry_, the smooth round stone of _Go_, the symbol for what constituted a knight in _Shogi_ – that braced his shoulder.

Yuugi was surprisingly tight as Atem pressed in, though he wasn't the kind of tight of a virgin, and it didn't take all that long before his hips rested against Yuugi's. It had been Atem who pressed in but it was Yuugi who moved first and, for a moment, Atem saw stars. His reaction was automatic – one hand braced against Yuugi's hip, the other slinking around to Yuugi's front to lightly wrap around the erection he had tasted. From his lover's soft moan, it was clearly a pleasruable feeling, and practice had taught Atem just which way to thrust to make his partner do more than moan.

He got the reaction he expected from Yuugi, but a tightening of his fingers around the smaller man's erection prevented release too soon. Yuugi's soft growl told Atem that he'd been right to guess Yuugi was close, but so was Atem. He knew his body, knew it's limitations, and when he knew he was ready he changed his angle and thrust, harder, mirroring the action with a stroke. It was all it took to have Yuugi climaxing, the hot spill of fluid over his fingers triggering his release as well.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

It was amazing what one night could do, but even more amazing to Yuugi was how his dancing to get away from everything for just a few hours could have brought him to the man that he would fall in love with.

Perhaps they had supposed that it would just be sex one night, but that spark had undeniably been there, and when they had eventually gone to sleep it had seemed only natural for Yuugi to stay and for Atem to bring him close, just as it had seemed natural that they share breakfast in the morning.

It was nearly impossible to have a meal with someone and not end up talking to them, and after two months of talking and of sex, it had seemed only natural to date. Yuugi was always careful with his grandfather's health and Atem was always on time for work, but they found their time at the club and in the bedroom. They were able to spend time on days off and they were able to grow closer until, after five months, it seemed only natural for Atem to propose and for Yuugi to accept, on condition that his relationship with his grandfather not change.

Without the elder's wholehearted approval Yuugi would not have agreed and Atem knew it, but when Solomon gave his blessing and praise it seemed only natural to invite Yuugi's grandfather over as much as he wished, and that Yuugi still worked at his grandfather's shop until his relative eventually died. Yuugi still mourned him, visited his grave every day with prayers, but as he had always hoped, life still went on and he still had his ahead of him.

Only now he had someone to share it with, someone who could hear the same song as him and dance to the same beat he did for as long as that song played.

_Please don't stop the music_

-YGO-

_The result of no planning, an hour and a half of effort, and a spellchecker that only wants to work a quarter of the time._

_I guess it could have been worse. For once I wasn't in the mood to write anything too explicit, though I think this still counts as a lemon._

_Anyway. This is three updates in one day. I must be on a roll or something. That or I've just had too much damn sugar lately._

_If I ever get around to it, next up will be _Buy You a Drank_ with Bakura and Ryou, which will take place yet again in a bar. WTF is up with all the bar plots in my head, anyway?_

_And you know what? If you've got a request for a pairing that doesn't make me vomit too much, drop me a review with it and I might just write and dedicate it for you._

_Word count: 5,328_

_-AkizukiSakura _


End file.
